The bandwidth available to a client device in a network may change based on the location of the client device, a time of day and/or the number of devices connected to the network via a same base station as the client device. In 5th generation (5G) wireless systems, an increased number of base stations of reduced range may likely increase the rate of bandwidth change for client devices.